Dreams in Unova
by EpPeep123
Summary: Player characters from the main series Pokémon games, all in one story, all the way from Gold and Silver to B2W2. Hilda times Cheren, eventually.
1. Chapter 1

I woke to the sound of my cell phone ringing. I looked at the caller I. D. "Kris," it read. I picked it up. "At 3 in the morning? Really, Kris?" "Oops," she said. "I forgot." Being in Johto, and me being in Unova, there was a 6-hour time difference. For her, it was only 9 at night. "Sorry!"

"It's OK," I told her. "What is it?"

"ASKOUTERMAGERDLUCASOHMYGOD-"

"Calm down!"

"OK! Lucas asked me out!"

"He's so dreamy!"

"IKR!"

"Well, see ya. I gotta get some SLEEP."

"Oh. Ok," said Kris. I heard a click. I dropped off and dreamed of Nate.


	2. Chapter 2

"Hiiiillllllddddddaaaa!" came the cry. I rolled over in bed. "Uuuunnnnnggghhhhh." My twin brother Hilbert, across the room, bounded out of bed and leaned over me, shaking me awake. In his boxers. "Ugh! Hilbert! Put some clothes on!" "NO!" "PUT SOME CLOTHES ON! OR I CALL MOM!" "Hilbert, honey, put on _real _clothes," said Mom. "THANK you," I said. He then proceeded to rummage in my drawers, and, finding my LBD, put it on. "MOOOM! He's wearing my _little black dress! _Oi! This is not the time! Put some clothes on, or I will be forced to tell Rosa you cheated on her with May!"

Hilbert's face went bright red and he raced out of the room, still wearing my LBD. I rolled my eyes. Grr! When would he ever learn! I heard rustling in the bathroom. He emerged a minute later with toilet paper stuffed down the dress and lipstick on his face. "Ello, dear!" he said in a creaky voice. I burst out laughing and marched him to Mom, where she promptly gave him a stern talking-to while I raced back to my room and dressed in a bikini under my clothes; me, Dawn, Rosa, and Lyra were going to swim off Thumb Pier.

I opened the front door. The beautiful morning sun streamed down on Castelia City. Rosa emerged from her parents' flat across the street blinking and rubbing her eyes. I called to her and she hurried over. "Let's go down to the pier- Dawn and Lyra's ferry should arrive there soon," I said. So we biked down the street, past the Pokémon Center, and to Thumb Pier on the edge of town. As we biked, a few boys whistled at us. We were two 15-year-old girls in a city with not many underage people. Of course we got whistled at. Anyway, we locked our bikes to the rack and continued down onto the pier, where we spotted a bright red ferry steaming towards us...


	3. Chapter 3

Rosa and I waved and shouted. "Hello!" "Hello!" screamed Lyra. "Can't wait to see you!"

When the ferry docked, we had to wait a minute while the gangplank was lowered and the initial flood of passengers had abated somewhat before we could find our friends. When Dawn appeared out of the crowd, we waved. "OVER HERE!" screamed Rosa. Dawn's face lit up as she fought her way through the crowd towards us. "Hello!" "Hello!" "Long time no see!" "I know, right!" "Where's Lyra?" I said. "Changing," said Dawn. Lyra emerged a minute later in a hot pink bathing suit. "HELLO ALL YOU PEEPS!"

"Lyra! How are you?" "Great, thanks!" "Spaz!" "LET"S GO SWIMMING!"


	4. Chapter 4

Dawn ran down the stairs. "Last one in the water is a rotten egg!" We all scampered to the water's edge. Behind us was the entrance to the sewers. In front of us was the open sea, sparkling and blue. "Come on!" We all took our outer layers off and dove into the water. "Race you to Skyarrow!" cried May. Skyarrow Bridge was the biggest bridge in Unova, connecting Castelia City and Pinwheel Forest. We were all excellent swimmers, so we struck out for the bridge. After about 10 minutes of swimming, we reached the bridge.


	5. Chapter 5

We floated in the water under the bridge, laughing. The four of us, on the rare occasion that we were all together, would often gather here to talk- no one to hear, after all. "So, did you hear, Lyra? Lucas asked out your cousin Kris!" I said. "I know, right? She called me and was like, 'Squeeeeee! Squeeee!' And Lucas isn't even that hot," said Lyra. "How's it going with Nate?" asked Dawn. "Oh, great! We went to see "The Red Fog of Terror" at Pokéstar Studios," I said. "After all, I am in it." "He's so hot!" giggled Rosa. "Hey!" I yelled. We laughed. "Let's go back," suggested Lyra. "OK!" We all swam for the pier. Dawn, with her sharp eyes, was the first to spot the problem. "Look, guys."

I followed her gaze back to the pier. Out of the entrance to the sewer came a stream of Venipede. We looked at each other, shrugged, and continued on. Suddenly, the Venipede opened their mouths and used Poison Sting. We ducked under the water and swam away quickly. Once we were back under the bridge, we discussed what to do. We decided to call for help. I pulled out my waterproof Pokégear and dialed Hilbert. Within 5 minutes, a speedboat came roaring up with my brother in it. "HEEEYYYY! OVER HEEERRRRRREEE!" The boat spun around and came towards us, stopping a few feet from us. "Hop aboard!" he said. He reached out to help me, but being less agile than I was, I simply scrambled aboard. He reached for Dawn's hand and pulled her up next. I helped Rosa into the boat as Hilbert reached for Lyra. And then he stopped. And stared.


End file.
